fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Neron Takeo
Category:Djolee5 Neron Takeo son of the Rintaro Takeo and lifelong member of the Snow Oath Guild.Guild. Neron Takeo is a very proud man and is very willing to put his own personal needs ahead of that of others.However it must be made clear he has a very strong sense of of justice and guild ties.He will always put the guild first and will do all he must to keep the guild and its members united. Appearance Red hair, Ice blue eyes Neron Takeo is a rather handsome little devil.His usual attire consists of a black jacket whilst wearing no shirt underneath,he also wears red jeans along with a red pendant worn around his neck.It is rumored that Neron has dyed his hair red but he is yet to comment on this. Personality Neron is known as the light of the Snow Oath Guild,he is the glue which keeps the guild members together.together. Neron is an exceptional mage with a strong sense of justice,but an overwhelming sense of pride.He can coordinate 5 man squad mage jobs but the moment his pride come into question he will make every wrong decision imaginable to prove his worth.In fact if it wasn't for his magic skill he would have been killed on his first job.His various victories have ultimately left him with a somewhat big head,looking down on others who way of life he finds distasteful,but through and through his a man who will defend the snow oath till the end of days.The title of "Shining light" only inflated his massive ego leading him to see himself above over members of the guild.Whilst this can not be solely blamed on his ego Neron is among the best the Snow Oath Guild has to offer but among the best he is the least respected. As his ego leads him to believe in his superiority he is very protective of his fellow guild members seeing them as unfit to look after themselves. His secondary reason for training is to ensure he has enough power to defend every single member of the Snow Oath Guild this protectiveness is the sole reason why members have come to rely on him. He may be young but he can clearly and effortlessly perceive any situation and identify his options,this uncanny ability is what has lead his team to various victories and as his pride was fueled by each victory his soon found himself ask for the rank of S-Class but was told he was not even remotely ready to become and S-class mage. Fueled by a hunger for respect Neron is not someone to be trifled with as far as he is concerned if your not an ally your another chance for him to become an S-class mage. Background Neron was part of the Snow Oath Guild for as long as he could remeber his father Rintaro can be said to be the blame for that.From a young age he dreamed of being a famous mage,to be the strongest mage in the world.In his eyes that title was held by his father,an SS class mage who had the respect of most in the guild that respect was so passed to him.The respect left him growing up rather big headed and overly confident in his own abilites. As a child he was able to use magic quite easily ,his magical growth was far greater than that of others his age,he was the only one of his age group able to use magic,this only added to his over inflated ego,and most likely may have led to him becoming a rather mediocre mage as he eventually stopped training his magic abilities.However one faithful day halted his ego. Aged 10 Neron entered a nearby magic competition for the youth of the community,he thought he had the contest in the bag,in fact when his father questioned the fact that he did not practice for the contest he proclaimed "Dad I am the best young mage around I'll leave the practicing to those noobs ". His father despite feeling great shame from his son's words went on to present Neron with a ruby pendant as he did so he said "Neron despite what you do never lose track of where you been and remember who you were".Neron never really understood what his father said that day but took the pendant gratefully. Later on as Neron took the stage at the contest,brimming with confidence he outstretched his arm,he felt the anticipation of the audience in the air,he was going to amaze them...any second now....he stood on the stage for what felt like hours with his arm stretched out as if he trying to grasp the air,a few seconds later the jeers began,the laughter stayed with Neron for many nights.He rushed off the stage tears welling in his eyes,he stayed out of the public for quite awhile.When he did make his return the children of the Guild made a mockery of him,he attempted to use magic to fight back but again he had no ability to use his magic.The children jeers intensified the once proud Neron Takeo son of the great Rintaro Takeo can't even use magic. This hit Neron's ego hard he sent into depression he spent a lot of time by himself questioning his worth,he eventually realised he was the son of one of the greatest mages in the region he had every right to use magic,maybe before his abuse of magic led him to lose that gift,but now he was going to fight for it back,before he had done it for fun,using magic haphazardly now he would he do something worthwhile with it does jerks won't know what hit them! He asked his father to teach him how to use magic,specifically Lightning magic,his father suggested that first Neron's learns Ice make magic as this would teach him how to use magic effectively and creatively thus making him a greater mage overall.During the course of the training he would question his father on the weaknesses of a mage,his father went to say a great number of mages are physically weak this then led Neron to take up Taijutsu which he quickly excelled in,he eventually mastered Ice-Make-Magic and went on to master Lightning Magic.It took 5 years of intense training but Rintaro had to note that this kind of growth in unheard of and simply shows that the humiliation of his past failures have fuelled him with the determination to overshadow those failures with great achievements. The end result he may not have become the strongest in the guild but with all the training he has done he has the greatest potential of anyone in the guild with time he may even become the stronger than some of the Ten Wizard Saints. Magic & Abilities Neron makes use of Ice Make Magic a very common magic ability amongst members of the Snow Oath Guild as well as this he is exceptionally skilled in Lightning Magic. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) Enhanced Speed - As a child Neron witnessed lightning strike down and destroy and building in a nearby merchant town.Upon witnessing the raw power of lightning he dreamt of nothing but wielding that power.Once his father realized Neron's need to wield lightning he trained him to use Lightning Magic.After several years training Neron was able to wield Lightning Magic with remarkable talent and through the manipulation of the magic he is able to increase his speed dramatically,he can move as quick as a flash of lightning. Immense Magical Energy - Neron has incredible magical stamina and as a result of that his magical power is comparable to that of an S-class Mage.During his training to use Lightning Magic,Neron's father presented him with a ruby necklace in reality the ruby was a Red lacrima this was used as a magical inhibitor to restrain Neron's ability to use Magic resulting in a large reserve of Magical energy building up within Neron.Neron is currently ignorant to the fact that his necklace is an inhibitor. Skilled Han''d to hand combatant:'Neron had felt that he would not be able to become a good enough mage if he didn't train himself pysically as well as magically to do this he decided to learn the martial arts taijutsu.Taijutsu is the term for any combat span skill, technique or system of martial art using body movements that are described as an empty-hand combat skill or system.Through several years of training Neron eventually reach the rank of 5th kyu (Purple Belt),whilst this may seem like an insignificant rank but the Bujinkan Budo way of Taijutsu that Neron follows if a lifelong martial arts where it can take 12 years in order to simply reach 5th Kyu. Neron was able to achieve this rank after 5 years intesne training he was proclaimed a prodigy.Neron incorporates his Taijutsu with his lightning magic enabling him to attack with the added power of lightning to paralyze enemies. '''Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク), Aisu Meiku lit. Ice Molding Magic):Rintaro Takeo taught Neron Ice-Make magic to be the foundation for all other magic he would want to learn as Ice-Make like all maker magics feeds of the creativity of the users and therefore as a mage grows with their maker magic the way they use magic also grows using it in new unconventional ways.Thanks to this Neron's found it far easier to learn Lightning Magic and is able to use it in far more creative ways. Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Animainiac Category:Legal Mages Category:Male Category:Mages